Support is requested to partially underwrite the costs of the 2nd Annual Vanderbilt Conference on Genomics, entitled "Proteomics: The Next Grand Biological Challenge." This meeting will be held May 19th to May 22nd, 2002 at the Wyatt Education Center on the campus of Peabody College at Vanderbilt University. The purpose of the 2002 conference is to assemble the top researchers in the field of proteomics, along with promising young investigators, trainees and more senior faculty, in order to educate the audience as to emerging technologies, questions at hand, and successes gained thus far in furthering our knowledge in this area of endeavor. Due to the newness of the field, the program is specifically designed to incorporate several abstracts and speakers offering late-breaking advances. A series of workshops are planned that will provide practical advice on the usefulness and limitations of available technologies and methodological approaches, including the use of model systems. Registrants will be exposed to select proteomics technologies in both lecture and laboratory settings, as well as approaches to the utilization of databases and computational tools. The conference will be publicized in scientific journals, on the Internet, and announcements will be mailed to members of several scientific societies. Electronic publicity will be accomplished by use of a Vanderbilt-linked conference web site including on-line registration, and by listing the program on established meeting announcement sites. A concentrated effort will be made to attract ethnic minorities, women and persons with disabilities as participants, organizers, and speakers.